


But first Breakfast

by JenT



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 08:35:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15577938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenT/pseuds/JenT
Summary: Someone said platonic bedsharing on tumblr.   It turned to platonicly falling asleep on the couch after Octavia's wedding.  1400 words of fluff!





	But first Breakfast

“What are you doing down here?” Bellamy turned at the sound of Clarke's voice. Last he had seen her she was in the garden dancing with her step-father.

“Hiding,” he knew better than to lie to her. They had been friends, and more at times, too long for that.

“Today was perfect. She was beautiful.” Clarke moved to sit down on the sofa beside him, nudging him over with her hip. She was still dressed in her plum sundress, he was still in his dress shirt, he had lost the tie and jacket during the reception.

“She doesn’t need any helping looking gorgeous. My life would have been a lot easier if she had.” He laughed at that. Today stung for him more than it should have. His sister was twenty-four years old, she wasn’t a child anymore. She had a career she loved and a man who loved her as much as he did. She wasn’t his to protect anymore.

“Are you going to be okay?” Clarke asked him, knowing the answer already.

“We had a lot of good times in this basement, you know. That closet was pretty memorable.” Her basement had been the hang out of choice through high school and college. Video games, and when her mom and Marcus were gone, drinking games. Talking shit, studying, dreaming of the future. 

“Dont’ change the subject,” she knew what he was doing. She wasn’t going to let him. “You did good here today.”

“I didn’t do anything. Your mom and step-dad gave her the biggest yard in the county, Monty’s mom catered. Miller’s dad made sure the street was clear for parking. Jasper DJ’ed. I owe Harper an apology for having to deal with this,” he ran a hand through his hair. Harper had to use an entire bottle of hair gel and a can of Aqua Net just to get it tamed. ”The only thing I did was walk her down the aisle.”

“You gave an awesome speech, too.” She grabbed his hands in hers, she had been sitting there for five minutes and he wouldn’t stop fidgeting with hands.

“She doesn’t need me anymore. What am I now, I’m a 30 year old guy who has done nothing but take care of his sister since he was six. It’s not my job to worry about her anymore.”

“No one is telling you not to worry, Bellamy, we know better than that. But we all know Octavia has always been able to take care of herself. Wasn’t that the whole theme of your speech earlier?”

****  
Anyone who knows me, knows that I have always taken care of my sister. What everyone but me seems to know is that she doesn’t need me to protect her. Mom got called to the principals office when O was in kindergarten because she slapped Monty when he puller her pigtails. And again in the sixth grade when she punched Jasper after he snapped her bra. Mom died a little bit after that, so I was the one who had to go to school when she was a freshman. She had called the football coach a mysognistic asshole for telling her she couldn’t try for quarterback. It was his loss because she has a spiral that would make Tom Brady or Peyton Manning jealous. This is hard for me, standing up here knowing that she isn’t my sole responsibility anymore. So, before I embarrass myself, I’m just going to say congratulations and Lincoln I hope you know if you ever hurt her, there probably won’t be anything left of you for me to deal with.  
*****

There wasn’t a dry eye in the house, everyone was laughing through their tears. Of course, in place of the traditional father/daughter dance had been the brother/sister dance. Everyone laughed when Jasper started the song Octavia had picked out. Watching Octavia still in her wedding gown and Bellamy still in his jacket and tie dancing to Never Gonna Give You Up. Murphy was threatening to put it on Youtube.

“Where is Echo?” Clarke finally asked, she had noticed that Bellamy’s girlfriend of close to a year had left after the toast and one dance with him.

“She has a meeting out of town Monday, she left tonight.” He was trying to avoid looking her in the eye. But one of the things she loved about him, if you could call it that, was that his emotions were always all over his face.

“She couldn’t wait until tomorrow? It’s your sisters wedding.”

“We, uh, broke up last week. We decided not to say anything until after the wedding. Didn’t want to upset O.”

“You okay with that?” She thought he was serious about this one.

“We wanted separate things. She wanted to focus on her career. She wanted someone who loved her like she deserved to be loved.”

“Well, what woman doesn’t want that?”

“I’m just a crappy boyfriend.” He shrugged.

“You weren’t to me.” She said softly as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her head to his chest.

“Then why didn’t it last?” He kissed the top of her head, wrapping a hand around her blond waves.

“We were 18. I was going to Harvard and you were staying here so Octavia didn’t have to change schools. There was too much distance.” 

She turned then, and moved toward the corner of the couch, he still had his arms around her. She settled in and he leaned on her, his head to her heart. They sat like that, in silence, until she felt his breathing level out and knew he was asleep. She let her mind drift then, to their first kiss in this basement, the first time they had sex in this basement, to later when they made love one last time after deciding that long distance wasn’t gong to work for them. She had moved on, with guys and girls, he had moved on She had came back to town four years earlier, to do her residency at her moms hospital. They had rediscovered their friendship, but she was so busy at the hospital and he was busy with his teaching job and finishing his masters that there was never time to figure out if they wanted anything more. Then he had met Echo and she thought maybe that was it. That she had finally lost him.

******

She must have dozed off because the next thing she knew she could see daylight peeking out from the door of the walkout basement. She tried to move, but Bellamy had turned so he was really on top of her this time, it was good thing they were still in their clothes from last night or this would have been impossible to explain. She heard a muffled knock on the door and her mom opened the door.

“Marcus is making French toast if you guys want some.”

“Thanks.”

“Does this mean what I think it does?” her mom asked.

“I don’t know.” Bellamy must have heard them because he sat up, looking sheepish to be caught like this.

“I didn’t mean to fall asleep on you like that. Crap, I missed them leaving last night didn’t I?” He said more to Abby at the end than Clarke.

“Octavia came in to find you before she left, but she came out and said we should probably leave you alone. We all assumed…. Other things….”

“Mom, you know what happens when you assume.”

“I know, I know, breakfast is ready whenever you want it. Bellamy please join us, you know you are always welcome here.”

Abby turned and went back upstairs toward the kitchen. They could hear her talking softly and then Marcus laughing.

“So, does this mean what your mom thinks it means?” He was afraid to ask, but he met her gaze. His eyes never leaving hers.

“Do you want it to? You just broke up with your girlfriend.”

“Clarke, the last thing Echo said to me before she left last night was to not you go this time. She broke up with me because she knew I couldn’t love her the way I love you.”

She answered by pulling him off the couch with her, and turning into his arms and kissing him. Their mouths met and it was like the past eleven years melted away. 

“Yeah, I want it. But first, breakfast.”

**Author's Note:**

> edited 11/30


End file.
